


some christmas one shots

by Clexia, mcrningstr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexia/pseuds/Clexia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrningstr/pseuds/mcrningstr
Summary: Hey guys! Here is a series of one shots in the spirit of christmas!





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1, Work 1 created by Clexia. 

Clarke and her mother are hosting a christmas party but gets in a fight, luckily a bored caterer can keep Clarke company :) This one is pretty short but hope you enjoy.

”No, the third are in the oven, batch one and two are cooling and I’m working on four and five now.” Clarke huffed, moving a hand through her hair, realizing it just spread the flour to it but she didn’t care. ”Clarke, the guests will be here in two hours, when you insisted to make your dad’s recipe pies for the christmas party you promised me you’d be able to handle it and get everything ready in time.” Abby Said and Clarke glared at her.

”They will be done before then, this won't take long.” Abby grabbed her mixing spatula. ”No but we need to clean up after you and you have to get ready, it's a good thing I told the caterers to bring pies too, I thought something like this might happen.” Clarke looked up at her, her eyes revealing how hurt she was. ”You promised we’d do dads. Don’t you have any faith in me?” Abby sighed exasperated and Clarke grabbed the spatula again to keep working.

”Well I’ll prove you wrong, everything will be ready in time.” She said but Abby held the bowl out of reach. ”No. You get ready, now. Look at you, you’re a mess!” Clarke glanced into the bowl reflection, she had flour on just about every inch of herself. ”I don’t care.” She said stubbornly but Abby tossed the pie stuffing she was working on in the trash. ”Now!” Clarke rose harshly, knocking the chair to the floor and she headed to the stairs just as the doorbell rang and she went to open, faced with a few caterers carrying food. She slammed the door shut again but Abby came after and opened it as Clarke headed up.

Clarke returned down two hours later, the party well on, and she saw people chatting and eating happily. ”There you are Clarke, let’s make the round, you need to socialize with our guests.” Abby smiled but Clarke ignored her. ”I’m just fetching one of my pies and heading back up.” She walked into the kitchen to see a brunette caterer eating a piece of one of her pies and she raised a brow.

”Those are my pies.” She said grumpily, the caterer looking up at her. ”Well they’re great.” She said, giving Clarke a fork and kept eating without shame. ”Thanks...” Clarks took it and she seated and started eating, the caterer glancing up at her. ”I’m Lexa. And may I say, as much as flour suited you, you look better like this.” Clarke saw Lexa’s gaze traveling her skyrim shirt and she let down hair. ”I’m Clarke.” She said before digging into the pie. ”Why aren't you out mingling Clarke? This is your party after all.” Clarke rolled her eyes. ”It’s my mom's. And I’m protesting by not giving a shit about it.”

Lexs chuckled, taking another bite. ”Good, then I’ll have company. She asked for way more people than needed but I still get paid staying here so.” She glanced at Clarke before grabbing two glasses of champagne. ”To good pies and good company?” She proposed and Clarke clinked them together before chugging hers. ”Mm if your mom saw you now she’d be very disappointed, that’s not lady like.” Lexa teased. ”I’m no lady.” Clarke muttered. “And since I have too many if you want you can take home my pies. It's not like mom will eat them.”

Lexa raised a brow. ”What do you want in return?” She asked and Clarke frowned. ”Nothing…” Lexa nodded with a small smile. “Well thank’s, they’re delicious.” The brunette looked her over for a second as she took another bite, licking her spoon clean. ”How old are you?” She asked. ”Mm 17.” Clarke Said. “Why?” she asked. ”I’m 19.” Lexa responded instead and Clarke nodded.

“How about you give me your my number?” Lexa asked and Clarke raised a brow. “What would you use that for?” She asked confused and Lexa chuckled. “Take a guess?” Clarke smiled and examined her face. “Oh.” She smiled and Lexa chuckled. Clarke grabbed an old letter from a shelf and a pen, tearing a paper piece off before writing her name and number on it. “There we go.” Clarke smiled and Lexa looked at the piece before putting it in her pocket.

“So you go to college?” Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head. “Mm no I’m taking a year off, working and experiencing the world and all that shit.” Clarke smiled. “Sounds nice, I’d love to do that.” Lexa nodded and held out her fork for her to take a bite, Clarke looking at her surprised before leaning into eat it. “Mm.” She swallowed it and smiled.

They heard the other’s cheer in the livingroom and Clarke glanced out. “Pretty sweet gig, just sitting and eating pie for money.” Lexa shrugged and got started on a new pie. “It’s not always like this though sometimes it’s hard work. I don’t mind it though.” Clarke nodded and smirked. “Mm nice apron.” She teased and Lexa raised a brow. “You have no idea how many creeps actually gets turned on from just the apron, like they want some sex slave or something. It’s a good thing I’m gay.” Clarke hesitated. “You get hit on a lot?” She asked and Lexa shook her head. “Nah not alot.” She put down the fork with a groan. “So full.” She complained and Clarke chuckled.

“Well you did eat like an entire pie.” She pointed out and Lexa pouted and drank some more champagne. “Your mom has good taste.” She said and finished the glass when another caterer came in and looked at them. “You’re drinking on the job? the clients champagne?” The girl snatched the glass out of Lexa’s hand who rolled her eyes. “This is Clarke, she lives here. She said I could have it.” The girl glanced between them before deciding to drop it. “Well we’re all set, we’re packing up, ready to go in five minutes?” Lexa nodded and turned to Clarke who bit her lip disappointed.

“Guess it’s time to leave, but I’ll text.” She packed up the few supplies they had in the kitchen as her colleagues walked past, everyone going out to the car. “Bye Clarke.” Lexa kissed her cheek and winked before leaving and Clarke watched her until she got into the van and watched it drive away before closing the door and walked back to the kitchen when she saw her phone light up from a text.


	2. Supercorp christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena spends christmas at Kara’s

“Don't do holidays? No! In my world, there’s no such thing as don’t do holidays.” Kara said shocked, and Lena tilted her head and smiled at her in a way that seemed to be reserved for her. “With my brother in prison and my mom… well. I prefer just spending the night at the office, no different from any other day.” Lena explained and Kara let out a small gasp. “Work? on Christmas?! That is not acceptable. You are spending Christmas at our place, and the same with all of the holidays. Friends don’t let friends work on christmas, or easter, or…” Lena filled in. “Valentine's day?” A soft blush spread on Kara’s cheek and she nodded. “All though I have noticed you don’t exactly have difficulties getting dates, you’ll probably wound up blowing me off on valentine.”

There was a flicker of something in Lena's eyes and she reached for Kara’s hand who squeezed hers in return. “I won’t ditch you, I promise.” She said and Kara smiled. After Mon-El had been forced to leave she supposed she had been feeling a little low, but in the other hand it had made her see things more clearly. She watched Lena for a second before looking at her wrist watch. “Oh I have to return to the office, but I better see you on friday Lena! 5pm, or I’ll drag you there myself.” She smiled and Lena chuckled. “I bet you would.”

*Christmas*

“No eating the batter!” She smacked James hand from the bowl before pouring it into cake shapes and put the tray in the oven. “What time is it?” She asked as she looked around, she had chewed off a little more than she could bite by saying she wanted to make the christmas food alone. She took a spatula from her festive holiday apron and tasted a sauce. “It’s five over, but I’m sure she’ll be here any minute.” Alex said and Kara looked at her sister who smiled, obviously having read her mind but Kara simply nodded, fixing the last details off the supper on the table and got all the drinks out, placing them wherever she had room for it. She took off her apron as there was a ring on the door and she opened it to see Lena in a casual black dress, and Kara noticed Lenas smile as she was checking out her own holiday jumper. “You’re late.” Kara said and Lena kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry.” She said and took off her coat, Kara grinning. “You are forgiven.” She said before taking her coat, hanging it up and led her to the table.

“You know everyone right?” She asked as she pulled out a chair for Lena who seated surprised and they all started eating, Kara grinning satisfied as she looked at everyone.

“You’ve really made a marvellous job with the cooking sweety.” Liza said as she took a second plate, the rest murmured in agreement. Kara grinned and dug into the sweet potato and jams, her favorite when she heard a klink and saw Alex fill her wine glass up. The brunette glanced between Kara and Lena and for a second Kara wondered if Alex had noticed what she had been thinking lately. “So, Lena, got a boyfriend?” She asked and Lena looked up surprised. “What?” She asked and looked at Alex with a small frown. “No, actually.” She said and returned to her supper. “Oh I’m sorry. Girlfriend?” Lena raised a brow and chuckled. “Why the sudden interest in my love life?” She asked but Alex, who was on her third or fourth glass of wine, shrugged.

“Well none, actually.” Lena said, hoping to end the conversation. “Oh but you’re bisexual too?” Alex asked and Lena frowned. “Too?” She asked as Kara said Alex’s name sharply. “I thought you were gay.” Kara glanced at Lena. She doubted she was happy about this conversation but Lena would end the conversation if she wanted, she knew Lena was confident. “Oh I’m not talking about me.” Alex looked at Kara in an obvious way and Lena turned to her, was that a small smile on her face? Kara ate nervously and glanced up, the table pretty silent from the conversation.

“I am, but if you don’t mind maybe we could change subject.” Lena said and Kara looked at her with a grin. Winn started talking about some theory he had and everyone started tossing bread pieces towards him, Kara laughing and Winn protected himself. “Hey!” They continued the dinner, everyone laughing and talking and eating way too much.

“I should get going.” Lena rose from the couch, they had turned on some christmas special after eating and Kara looked up at her. “What? Already?” She asked with a small pout and Lena chuckled. “We’ll meet on monday, lunch?” Kara nodded before rising, grabbing a box of leftovers and walked Lexa to the door and handed it to her. “Thanks Kara. And thank you for inviting me, I had a lot of fun.” Kara smiled and Lena kissed her cheek before grabbing her bag and Kara inhaled sharply. “Lena?” the brunette turned to her and nodded. “I’m bi too.” Kara said and Lena smiled before leaning in and gave her a kiss, Kara’s heart racing and she looked at her with a smile when they parted. “Bye Kara.” Lena smiled and walked out, Kara’s cheeks hurting from the big grin on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry IM a few hours late posting hope you enjoy


	3. Mommy Lexa and Clarke the polyester elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarkw meets charming Aden and his mom when she Was working as a mall elf

Clarke sighed, ushering an eight year old girl back to her dad before returning to her post. With all that christmas entailed, money was tight, and she had taken a job as a temp gig working as an elf for santa claus in a mall where little kids dressed up in santa’s lap and told him what they wanted for christmas. She sighed, the green and red polyester dress itching like hell, and it sure was slutty for a job working with kids. She walked up to the crowd and led a new kid up to santa, a cute blonde boy looking about eight. He jumped up on santa’s lap and leaned close. “Ho Ho Ho, What’s your name?” The man in a santa suit asked in a jolly voice. “Aden.” He said and looked from the santa to Clarke. “Well what do you want for christmas Aden?” He asked and the boy leaned in closer. “I wish my mommy won’t feel lonely.” He said quietly and Clark's heart melted, most wanted a bundle of toys.

She looked over at the line and at the woman standing there, waiting for Aden to finish. “Her girlfriend left us and now she will only have me for christmas.” Aden continued to say and Clarke bit her lip, the woman in a suit and looking at Aden with a small frown before noticing Clark's gaze and met it. Clarke blushed and looked away, happy you couldn't hear the kids wishes from the line.

She approached Aden who waited for the santa to reply and bent down. “You know sometimes mommies can be by themselves but not be sad, and as long as she has you I know she’ll do fine.” She smiled and extended a hand for Aden who took it and they walked over to the line, Lexa quickly taking Aden’s hand and ruffled his hair. “What did you wish for?” She asked and Aden looked at Clarke. “A playstation.” He said with a mischievous smile and Clarke winked at him. “Thank you.” Lexa nodded and ushered Aden out of the line who looked back at Clarke with a pout as she led the next kid in. She tugged in her dress with a quiet sigh, wondering if the last owner of this dress had even washed it.

She worked on for a few more hours until the line of kids ended, the mall soon closing. Santa approached her and gave her the cut for today. “Good job…” He trailed off and looked behind Clarke who saw Aden stand right outside their little christmas square. “Hey kiddo are you lost?” She asked and he shook her head then nodded and Clarke raised a brow. “Why don’t we go look for your mom?” She asked and he grinned and nodded and she took his hand as they walked through the mall, the woman from earlier soon found. “Aden! Let go of him!” She took him into her arms and glared at Clarke who scratched her neck. “Hey he came and said he was lost we were looking for you…” She said and Lexa bit her lip.

“Oh… I’m sorry I just…” Aden smiled at Clarke as the brunette’s gaze traveled Clarke’s slutty elf costume and Clarke raised a brow and the woman looked back up at her face. “Right… thank you for helping him. Here.” She dug into her pocket and took out an obscene large pile of money and Clarke looked at it, but she could never accept it. “I don’t need anything, I was just doing what anyone would.” Lexa looked at her hesitant and moved the money back. “Mom we should give her a ride, she’ll be cold.” The boy tugged in the brunettes jacket who nodded and looked at Clarke questioningly. “Now that I won’t say not to.” She crossed her arms, already a bit chilly and lexa noticed it and took her jacket off and moved it over her shoulders. “I’m Lexa, and we’re in the garage.” Clarke started to follow and nodded. “I’m Clarke.” She said and Aden grinned at them.

They walked to the garage and Clarke was ushered into the front passenger seat. She watched Lexa, she was gorgeous top to toe with green eyes, a sharp jaw and high cheek bones. Slender fingers moved over the driving wheel and Clarke took in her form under the white button up and suit pants. “Were you doing some late night shopping?” She asked and Lexa nodded. “Yes. Aden ran away from me at our last store… luckily you were here to help.” Clarke smiled back and leaned back in her chair.

“Mom we should invite her for dinner! Mom is making lasagna, my favorite.” Aden said, leaning forward. “Oh no I don’t want to intrude…” Clarke said and Lexa glanced at her. “You won't, unless you have plans you're welcome to join us…” Clarke noticed the glare Lexa shot her son and Clarke realized Aden was trying to play matchmaker and smirked at him. “Well if it’s no problem…” 

Lexa nodded and they parked at a big house, fancy but with a cozy feel to it and Lexa opened the door for her and led her inside. “Do you want to borrow a shirt?” She asked and glanced at Clark's outfit, a teasing smirk on her lips and Clarke smiled. “Mm sure, a bit cold anyway.” Lexa nodded for Aden to show her the closet and Aden walked her up a stair into a big master bedroom and into a walking closet. “Holy shit, your mom’s loaded… not that I care about that shit.”

She rooted through her closet, mostly suits and simple tops and jeans but she managed to find a knitted sweatshirt and put it on, it was a bit big and moved down her shoulder and down her legs a bit but she didn’t mind. They returned down and Aden disappeared into her room and Clarke seated on the table as Lexa cooked. “Need a hand?” She asked but Lexa shook her head. “Want a drink?” Lexa asked in return and Clarke nodded. They settled on opening a bottle of wine, which seemed a waste on Clarke who wouldn’t tell the difference between a 2018 house wine and a 100 year old fancy wine but she sipped it, the red liquid running down her throat comfortably as she watched Lexa.

“So I assume Aden is your adoptive son?” She asked and Lexa glanced at her before nodding. “He is, I adopted him when he was four.” She smiled and Clarke nodded. “He’s a charming kid.” She nodded and Lexa sipped some wine. “Adventurous, impulsive, careless. He’s a handful but I don’t regret it one bit.” She slid the lasagna into the oven and seated next to Clarke, their knees touching and they looked into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“How about you Clarke? Got any kids?” Lexa asked and Clarke shook her head. “Mm no kids, no husband or wife and no girlfriend.” Lexa nodded and leaned back, sipping her wine and Clare deared to play with her foot. “So christmas elf huh? Is that a great passion of yours?” Lexa smirked and Clarke chuckled. “Mm Hardly. Just trying to make rent.” She shrugged and Lexa watched her. “If you need money why didn’t you take the ones I offered you?” She asked and Clarke raised a brow. “I’d rather actually work for my money then get them just for being a decent human being, I’m not some luck finding gold digger, I’ll take care of myself.” Lexa smiled, seemingly pleased with that and nodded. “That’s rare.” She said and Clarke watched her. “You must not have met very nice people for you to think that.” Lexa shrugged and traced the hem of her glass.

Clarke examined her face and moved closer on the kitchen sofa they were sitting on. “Well it might not seem like it, but there are decent people out there in the world.” Lexa looked at her and nodded. “You’re proof of that, aren’t you?” Clarke smiled and nodded. “You too.” She said and Lexa shrugged. “Mm so does this landmark of a house have a toilet?” She asked and Lexa raised a brow. “Landmark? It’s not that big. But yeah down the corridor to the left.” Clarke nodded and walked out, instead following the sounds to Aden playing in his room. “Hey, what are you playing?” She asked and seated next to him and he showed her his toys. 

“Do you like my mom?” He asked and Clarke chuckled. “Mm you’re quite the schemer, aren’t you?” She ruffled his hair. “Come on, food is ready.” Aden led her back and Clarke looked around at the christmas decorations Aden had without a doubt chosen before they all seated to eat, Lexa glanced at her and then at Aden and Clarke smiled before focusing on her food as her stomach purred happily. “Mm this is amazing!” She said and quickly got another plate full, Lexa watching and and Clarke grinned innocently. “Look it’s snowing!” Aden said and walked up to the window where you could see the snow quickly filled up the streets and he turned to Lexa. “You can’t send out Clarke alone in the snow she should stay over.” He suggested with an innocent smile and Clarke and Lexa shared a smirk.

They finished their dinner as the sun disappeared, and after some nagging from Aden it was settled Clarke was staying for the night. Lexa had excused herself to go change, Clarke following quietly and leaned against the door frame as Lexa took off her suit and got into pyjama shorts and a simple tank top. She turned and looked at Clarke surprised. “Aden fell asleep in the couch.” Clarke said, not bothering to explain why she was watching Lexa change. Lexa passed her and carried Aden into his bed before the two settled in the couch with another glass of wine, the snow still falling and they put on a movie. 

Clarke scooted closer and leaned on Lexa who looked at her surprised and Clarke glanced at her before kissing her, Lexa hesitating before kissing her back and moved an arm around her. Clarke cupped her face and watched her. “Mm… I want to know everything that goes on in that mind and everything about you, but right now I don’t feel like talking.” She kissed her again and Lexa kissed her back before parting. “Can I take you on a date tomorrow?” She asked and Clarke nodded before rising and reached for her hand. “Bedroom?” Lexa nodded and they walked to Lexa’s room and closed the door before kissing again, and Lexa leading Clarke to the bed. -Clexia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Murphamy Chollage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphamy in chollage :)

Bellamy traced Murphy’s shoulder and bit her lip, the two entangled in sweaty cheats and Murphy smiled before seeing Bellamy’s face. “What’s wrong?” He sighed and reached for his boxers and put them on. “Did I say something was wrong?” Bellamy asked and Murphy turned back to him. “Your face did.” He said and Bellamy watched him. “I guess… I’m just tired of hiding our relationship. Hiding it from everyone, it’s hard. Especially since we both have bunk mates, and have to wait for a small gap of time we could be alone together.” He sighed and Murphy leaned down and kissed him. “I’m sorry, but you know I’m not ready to come out.” Bellamy nodded. “I know, and I don’t want to push you. But all our friends are supportive of me being pan, and we’re in college, you have to come out sometime… I guess I’m just grumpy because I know we might not have another night together like this for a whole week.”

Murphy smiled and moved back under the cover and wrapped an arm around Bellamy. “I know. Mm… How about on christmas eve, we meet and are together all day? Just the two of us.” Bellamy smiled and nodded. “I’ll have my apartment ready then so we can be there.” Murphy added before kissing him and Bellamy kissed him back with a smile before Murphy cuddled into his chest.

“So what do you want for christmas?” Murphy asked and started playing with Bellamy’s curls who shrugged. “I don’t know. The only thing I really want is snow.” He smiled and looked up at Murphy. “How about you?” He asked and Murphy smirked, Bellamy chuckling and moved up to kiss him. “Mm now I can’t wait, we can watch christmas tv and bake cookies.” Bellamy grinned. “I am not putting on an apron nor will I channel my inner master baker.” Murphy sulked and Bell raised a brow. “How about.... You watch as I make gingerbread cookies in my ‘kiss the chef’ apron?” He suggested and Murphy nodded. “Mm I like the sound of that.” He smirked and kissed Bellamy’s neck and down his pecks. Bellamy closed his eyes for a second before pulling him up to kiss him, cupping his face and moaned.

*Christmas day*

Bellamy took Murphy’s hand who smiled gratefully, hiding his cold one in Bellamy’s glove. Despite the weather Murphy was just wearing a leather jacket and sneakers, and though they didn’t get any snow where they lived they did get some freezing winds. Bellamy took off his thick scarf and wrapped it around Murphy’s neck who raised a brow. “There’s a reason I wasn’t wearing a scarf in the first place.” He said and Bellamy chuckled. “I think it suits you.” Murphy pursed his lips together but decided to let it be as he walked Bellamy to his apartment for the first time.

There wasn’t a lot of people out, the few people they saw was hustling down the streets with filled shopping bags or kids playing. Murphy led Bellamy into an apartment building and into a small elevator, both getting in and Murphy smirked. “Just big enough for…” Bellamy put a gloved hand over his mouth and chuckled. “I’m not having sex in this elevator, it looks fragile enough to break any second.” He said and Murphy kissed his chin before the doors opened and he led him to a door and into the apartment. He took the bags Bellamy was carrying and led him into the kitchen, Bellamy glancing around. “I love it.” He smiled and Murphy nodded. “Thanks.” He just said before pushing some stuff into the fridge and Bellamy started prepping to make food.

“So what are we having?” Murphy asked, content with not having to cook and Bellamy turned to him. “The only dish I actually know how to cook.” He admitted and got a box of mac’n’cheese and Murphy laughed. “You’re pathetic, let me show you how the pro’s do it.” He rummaged around his fridge for some supplies. “Here, chop these two.” He pushed the bags into Bellamy’s chest who found a cutting board and got to work, Murphy fixing the rest and he dipped a spoon in his stew. “Taste.” He demanded and Bellamy tasted and moaned. “Okay who taught you how to cook?” He asked and surrendered the chopped vegetables. “Mm wouldn’t you want to know.” He finished everything up and put it on the table. “It’s not really christmas food though but It’s hot and tasty, just like me.” He winked and Bellamy chuckled and grabbed a wine bottle and looked through Murphy’s kitchen and raised a brow. “You’ve lived here for three days, you have five wine bottles but no wine glasses?” He chuckled and Murphy shrugged. “Taste just as good from a beer glass I promise.” He grabbed two and Bellamy grinned and seated.

They started eating, Bellamy moaning and Murphy smirked. “Would have been good with some mac’n’cheese to this.” Bellamy said sulky and Murphy chuckled. “Mm next time?” He moved his foot up Bellamy’s leg who smiled and nodded, sipped his wine and leaned back. “A toast to love and christmas?” He suggested and lifted his glass and Murphy smirked. “See? That’s plenty cheesy we don’t need macaronis for that.” Bellamy raised a brow and folded his arms over the chest. “Excuse me?” He looked at him and Murphy moved over into his lap. “Oh stop sulking.” He fed him some stew before kissing him and Bellamy kissed him back with a grin.

Murphy stepped out of his lap and took his hand. “Come on I need to show you your christmas present now.” He pushed Bellamy up. “But I’m not finished eating!” He complained but went quiet when Murphy led him into the bedroom, snow falling from the ceiling and his mouth opened. “Ho-How?” He asked and walked in, snow falling on him. “Oh I asked that science geek Monty to help, apparently hot water mixed with a cold enough temperature equals snow.” He looked up, several buckets ready to pour down the room and a fan making it go all over the room. Bellamy tugged his shirt so they were both in the middle of the room and kissed him, snow falling on them and covering their heads and shoulders. “Best. Present. Ever.”


	5. Christmas at Clarke's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school. Clarke has a giant crush on the rich teenageer Lexa, whose parents left her alone for christmas so Clarke invites her to her home.

Lexa opened her locker, staring at the inside of it. ‘Lexa, honey, your father and I just need to get away a little bit, so we’re going to Europe for christmas. But don’t worry, our spanish housemaid has been paid to feed you and make sure you’re alright.” Lexa slammed the locker shut, the words from this morning flashing back in anger. ‘Our maid doesn’t speak a word of english.’ Lexa had pointed out but her mom had just chuckled and left to fix preparations for their journey.

Good riddance really, she’d get the house for herself for a few days. It’s not like they were ever there for her when she needed them anyways. And she didn’t need presents or christmas food… She could just order pizza. She heard an ‘oumphf’ sound and looked as the blonde she had just crashed her shoulder into dropped her papers and fell to the floor. “Uh sorry.” Lexa mumbled and helped her up. “Don’t be, you can’t help that I have two left feet.” Clarke smiled.

“Right yeah..” Lexa nodded and watched as Clarke gathered up all her papers in a neat little pile and held them to her chest. “Writing on an essay or something?” Lexa asked and Clarke blushed and shook her head. “I uh… I snuck into the art class supply room and painted… please don’t tell anyone.” Lexa raised a brow and looked her over. She recognized her from class, she usually hung with a group of friends from different grades, unlike Lexa who hung out with no one. “Then why did you tell me?” She asked and Clarke shrugged. “Let me see?” Lexa asked, actually a bit interested and Clarke hesitated. “Unless you want me to tell…” Lexa smirked and Clarke handed them over and bit her lip. Lexa looked through the hand full of papers, one drawing of a forest, a watercolor painting of what seemed like the eiffel tower and a few drawings of the environment or buildings. She looked at the last drawing and raised a brow, looking up at a bright red Clarke.

“This is a drawing of me…” She said and Clarke snatched the incredibly detailed drawing back and put it in her bag. “I like to draw people is that a crime?” She folded her arms over her chest and stuck her chin out, but her cheeks were still bright red. “Well maybe you should do that at home so people don’t think you’re a stalker.” Lexa smirked and Clarke looked at her offended, grabbing the rest of her paintings and walked away from her. Lexa chuckled and headed to class.

Math was her favorite class, because it was all science and numbers. They never did collab works there either. She walked into the classroom and spotted Clarke, sitting alone by a table and decided to go over to her, hovering by the desk for a second before seating. Clarke glanced at her and sighed. “What?” She asked and glanced at a doodle on her table. “Uh look I’m sorry about in the hallway, I didn’t mean that you were a stalker or anything… I guess I was just surprised you’d draw me.” Clarke turned to her. “Why? You’re a perfect muse, amazing facial structure and great eyes… whatever I won't draw you again.” She said sulkily.

“Well I don’t mind if you do draw me… and I liked your drawings.” Clarke looked at her but didn’t know what to say, silence growing between them and Lexa started focusing on her homework. Half into the class Clarke sighed, Lexa glancing at her and seeing her making wrong calculations and she erased her notes and scratched her forehead frustrated. “I can help you.” Lexa scooted closer. “You start by calculating that part, then…” Clarke glanced at her and followed her instructions, managing to figure it out and grinned. “Thank you.” she said with a smile.

“No problem.” Lexa nodded and tapped her foot on the floor, she had already solved all the math problems for this week and had nothing to do. Instead she leaned back and watched Clarke, a frown between her eyes as she wrestled a new problem. She was really pretty, with blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, her small button nose and pink lips making Lexa smile. “Having troubles again?” Lexa smirked and Clarke nodded. “Mm maybe I could help you study after school, at my place?” She proposed and Clarke looked up with a smile and nodded. “Really? Thank you! That would be great, god I hate math.” Lexa chuckled and nodded, leaning back and saw small doodles outlining Clarke’s notes.

Class ended and Lexa rose. “Meet me outside at three?” She asked and Clarke nodded before taking off. When school ended Lexa walked out, lighting a cigarette and leaned back, seating on the steps to wait. After a few minutes someone knocked on her shoulder and she looked up to see a grinning Clarke. “There you are. My place?” Lexa suggested and Clarke nodded with a smile.

Lexa stomped on her cigarette before leading her to her motorcycle which seemed to impress Clarke. “This is yours?” She asked with big eyes and Lexa nodded. She handed her the helmet which Clarke put on and Lexa smirked. “Hop on.” She said after getting on it, scooting front to give her room. Clarke seated behind her, Lexa taking her hands and led them around her stomach. “Hold tight princess.” She said as the bike roared away. Lexa drove to one of the biggest houses in the city and parked, Clarke looking at the house and gulped. “You live here?” She asked and Lexa nodded and led her inside the quiet house. “Are your parents at work?” She asked and Lexa shook her head. “No uh, they ditched me for some Thailand trip or something.” She shrugged and Clarke frowned. “But it’s christmas in three days…” She said and Lexa nodded. “They’ll be gone for about two weeks.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “They left you alone for christmas?” She asked and Lexa nodded but shrugged. “Want a soda?” She asked and led her to the kitchen table. “Thanks… I… you can spend christmas with me.” Clarke smiled and Lexa turned to her. “What about your family?” Clarke frowned. “Well my mom and stepdad would be there, you would be spending it with us at our place.” She smiled and Lexa hesitated before nodding. “I don’t know…” She said but Clarke looked at her with blue puppy eyes and Lexa chuckled. “Alright okay yeah, I’ll spend christmas with you.”

Clarke grinned and wrapped her into an unexpected hug and Lexa patted her back slightly awkward.

“Oh.. thanks… uh let’s get started on your math ey?” She suggested and Clarke nodded and let go of her before dumping her math stuff on the table. “Good idea.”

Next day when Lexa arrived to school for their last day before break. She grabbed her stuff from her locker, someone patting her on the shoulder from behind and Lexa turned to see Clarke. “Hey.” she said surprised and Clarke smiled. “Hi! Come sit with me at lunch?” She asked and Lexa nodded. Clarke scurried off to class and Lexa got to english lit.

In the cafeteria she looked around and spotted Clarke with a group of friends, groaning on the inside before joining them. “Hey.” She said before seating at the available seat, Clarke smiling at her and the others around the table looking slightly surprised. “Don’t stop talking on my account.” She said and focused on her food, Clarke’s friends started talking again about what they were doing for christmas and Lexa leaned back and watched them slightly. After Clarke pulled her aside, handing her a piece of paper with her number and address and kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you on christmas Lexa.” She said before walking off and Lexa smiled.

* Christmas day *

Lexa parked her motorcycle outside the house and looked at it, a bit of a rustic feel to it and one of the smaller houses in town. She grabbed her bag with the christmas presents and knocked on the door, an excited Clarke opening the door with a grin and pulled her in for a hug. “Merry Christmas!” She said happily and Lexa smiled, looking her over as they parted. The blonde was wearing a santa hat but otherwise just a normal jeans and hoodie combo. She stepped aside to let Lexa in and closed the door after her. “Welcome, uh, do you want a drink?” She asked as a middle aged woman stepped out from the kitchen. “This must be your friend, Lexa. I’m Abby, it’s so nice to meet you.” She smiled and Lexa nodded and shook the hand Abby extended. “Uh yeah.” She said weakly and Abby looked her over. “Well Merry christmas!” She said and Lexa nodded. “Yeah Merry Christmas.” A man with black hair and an apron came out and smiled. “Ah, your friend is here. I’m Kane.” He said and Lexa nodded. “Lexa.” Clarke took her hand and tugged her away from them. “We’re going to my room for a bit.” She said and dragged Lexa upstairs.

“They were nice.” Lexa said and scratched her neck and Clarke nodded and led her into a bedroom, Lexa looking around to see a ton of drawings and paintings but no art supplies. “Oh, so you draw all of this at school?” She asked and picked up a drawing of Clarke’s friends on the steps of the stairs. “Yeah, you know art equipment is really expensive… I don’t want to ask my mom.” Clarke bit her lip. Lexa smiled and kissed her cheek, not sure what else to do and Clarke smiled. “Anyways the food should be ready soon.” Clarke said and seated on the bed, tugging Lexa down with her who reached for the book on Clarke’s night stand. “Moby Dick. Wow, that’s impressive.” She said and flicked the pages of the thick book between her fingers. “Is it good?” She asked and Clarke nodded.

Lexa put the book back and put a hand on Clarke’s knee, looking at her before scooting closer just as Abby called from downstairs. “Food’s ready!” She said and Clarke chuckled. “I thought it would take a little longer but I guess we should eat.” She rose and led Lexa back down, heading into the kitchen with Lexa behind her. “Mistletoe.” Lexa said and Clarke looked up in the ceiling and nodded, glancing at Lexa just as she leaned into kiss her. Clarke’s eyes widened but she kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her before parting with a grin, looking at Lexa surprised. “Kids, dinner!” Abby called from the other room and Clarke led Lexa to a table filled with christmas food and they seated to eat.

As they ate Abby and Kane asked Lexa a little bit about her and they talked a bit before everyone finished, Abby telling them to wait in the livingroom as they cleaned up and Clarke smiled and led Lexa to the couch. “I brought presents.” Lexa said and Clarke smiled. “Well bring them here, we’ll open them after they’re done.” Lexa nodded and put three packets from her bag under the tree, seeing gifts with her name on them surprised before returning to Clarke. “I’m so full.” She groaned and Clarke smiled, hesitating before starting to run her fingers through Lexa’s hair who leaned towards her fingers and closed her eyes. “Thank you for inviting me Clarke.” She whispered.


	6. Clarke's christmas jiggle balls though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are decoration a tree when Lexa gets a bit... distracted. Contains smut.

Clarke looked through her selections of ornaments with a keen eye. They had put all the tree ornaments out on the table so they’d easier see what they had and Clarke wanted to make it perfect, unsure what to start with. They had put in the lights, and Lexa had retired to the couch with her laptop. “Hrm Hrm.” Clarke cleared her throat and Lexa looked up, meeting her gaze guiltily. “What? We both know you’ll do all the work anyways when it comes to decorating.” She said and Clarke grabbed her laptop, putting it next to her and took a seat in her lap. “True. But I need your ‘ooh’s and ‘aahs of admiration so I know I’m doing a good job.” Lexa chuckled and gave her a kiss. “You weirdo.” She smirked and kissed her neck, nestling her face into Clark's blonde locks.

Clarke exposed her neck slightly to give her more room before rising, stepping away. “Mm there’s time for that… after the tree is ready.” She smirked and Lexa’s eyes narrowed. “You vixen.” She joked and Clarke smiled. She took the box of golden red christmas balls and spread them evenly around the tree. “Ah, you’re so good at this.” Lexa teased and Clarke chuckled. “Mm you know this would go faster if I had some help.” She said and Lexa sprung to her feet, grabbing another box and started hanging the ornaments. “Okay no no no.” Clarke said with a pout. “If you’re not even going to try spreading them evenly around the tree then there’s no idea of you helping.” She crossed her arms over her chest and Lexa purred. “Mm good point. How about a break?” She wrapped her hands around Clark's lower back who shook her head, moving out of her grip and returned to the christmas tree to fix the ornaments. Lexa licked her lips impatiently when she saw Clarke swayed her hips, Clarke taking her time fixing the tree and Lexa wondered if she did it to torture her.

She grabbed a new set of christmas balls to help, she and Clarke standing on opposite side of the tree and stole glanced at each other, Clarke smiling and Lexa moved around the tree, kissing her chin. The last ornament was moved upon a branch and Lexa didn’t waste any time, already her hands at Clark's hips. “Bedroom now.” She said and pulled Clark's back against her and the blonde chuckled. “Mm no, we still have glitter and the star left to do.” She said and Lexa whined, kissing Clark's shoulder who turned and kissed her cheek before grabbing the glitter. Lexa watched her, every inch of her wanting to pick her up and carry her fiance to the couch but she waited as Clarke walked around the tree, slowly adding the glitter and gave her teasing looks.

“Are you ready?” She asked Lexa before taking the star, and Lexa lifted her up on her shoulders like a little girl and Clarke grinned. Lexa walked up to the tree as Clarke leaned towards it, putting the star on top, the tree finished and Lexa grinned, Clarke climbing down from her shoulders back to the floor. “Finally.” Lexa said and took Clarke’s hand. “Have some patient Lexa, a decorated tree is an artwork, one that deserve to be admired.” Lexa lifted her up over her shoulder. “I’ll admire it later.” She said and carried a laughing Clarke like a sack of potatoes into their bedroom.

“Mm I can’t believe you chose a tree over me.” Lexa muttered after putting her down, moving Clarke’s shirt over her head and Clarke chuckled. “Mm you big sulky baby.” She tugged Lexa’s shirt to pull her in for a kiss before kicking off her fluffy socks and Lexa’s hands quickly found Clarke’s zipper, pushing her pants off as Clarke broke the kiss, getting Lexa’s tank off and unclasped the bra with one hand, taking Lexa’s hips and pulled her close, her face between the brunettes chest and Lexa chuckled. “You dork.” She said affectionate as Clarke motorboated her chest enthusiastically with a moan, stopping after a few minutes and pushed off Lexa’s pyjama shorts and Lexa lifted her up on the bed. Clarke kissed her, Lexa moaning into it and Clarke clung to Lexa’s still standing body, her arms wrapped around her before Clarke moved back slightly, parting to give Lexa room to come up.

She joined her on the bed, clasping off Clark's bra as well and kissed her. Clarke pushed her down on her back and straddled her with a smirk, grinding into Lexa who moaned and she bucked up at Clarke who took the opportunity to move a hand into Lexa’s underwear and pressed her hand against her, smirking when she felt how wet she already was. “Mm must be a record.” Clarke said a little smug, Lexa bucking up at her again and Clarke pressed herself against her and grinded into her.

Lexa moaned and Clarke teased Lexa by moving just the tip of a finger inside her, Lexa trying to move against her hand to move her fingers in more, Clarke taking another finger tip and traced her outside before moving both fingers deep in, curling them to Lexa’s will who moaned. She started thrusting with her fingers, Lexa moving to meet every movement hungrily and Clarke grinded into her too, Lexa’s legs curling up and she bucked up against Clarke with a moan.

Clarke moved her fingers faster and Lexa moaned loudly, grabbing Clarke's hips with a hard grip when Clarke felt her juices against her fingers. She moved them out, stepping off Lexa and buried her face between her legs instead, lapping up everything with hungry movements, Lexa moaning as her orgasm started rolling off. Clarke continued another minute before seating, wiping her lips with the back of her hand and Lexa grabbed her arm, pulling her up beside her and kissed her.

-clexia


	7. Clexa in hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are both friends with Raven (they all go to hogwarts) but they've never spent a lot of time with just each other until christmas break where they stay at the castle and all their friends leave.
> 
> This is loosely based on the Mark and Juliet plot from Love Actually (I will defend that movie with my life so no comments saying it sucks ;)

“Bye Raven, merry christmas.” Clarke squeezed her into a tight hug and Raven patted her back. “Mm you two won’t manage without me for two weeks.” She smirked and hugged Lexa who snorted. “Please.” She rolled her eyes and Raven chuckled. “Have a good christmas you guys.” Raven said before grabbing her bag and left. Raven was the last one of their group of friends to leave, only Clarke and Lexa left who would stay in hogwarts for the holiday. They hadn’t really spent any time together just the two of them, but Clarke was convinced that by the time their friends christmas was over they’d have bonded.

“What do you want to do?” Clarke turned to Lexa, who was looking at Raven in a horse carriage, the black thestral riding off. Clarke and Lexa was the only ones in their group who could see them, which they found out on behalf of Raven being a blabber mouth. Clarke and Raven had been friends before they came to hogwarts, but when they were placed in separate homes Raven had started spending more and more time with Lexa, who was a Ravenclaw too. Soon they had formed a friends group from different houses and ages, but Clarke was still a bit jealous of Lexa who got to share a room with Raven, and so they had never really gotten along that great. It also sort of sucked for Clarke to be the only female slytherin in their group.

“I have to study.” Lexa answered and Clarke raised a brow. “On christmas break? if you don’t want to spend time together just say so.” She walked back into the castle, the main hall having christmas decorations in the ceiling, but mistletoes had been forbidden. She heard Lexa’s steps behind her and sighed, tugging in her scarf and Lexa walked up beside her. “It’s not… okay yeah, it’s a little like that. But I’m also late on a paper, I have to hand it in tonight or mr. Crowley is going to kill me.”

Clarke nodded and glanced at Lexa. “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She walked onto a stair who moved away from the bottom floor and walked to her common room in the dungeons with a sigh. She took off her cape and scarf and seated on a comfy chair in front of the fire. She fell asleep, woken up by Murphy clearing his throat. “Murphy? I thought you had left already.” She said in a tired raspy voice. “Nah I’m taking off tomorrow morning. I was just saying bye.” Clarke nodded and rose, knowing Murphy wasn't one for hugs. “Happy Holidays Murphy.” She kissed his cheek and went to her bedroom and went to sleep.

Next morning the remaining kids were allowed to go to hogsmeade, and Clarke had been looking forward to it for a while. She finished her breakfast and headed out when Lexa walked up to her. “Are you going to hogsmeade? We could go together.” Clarke looked at her surprised and nodded, closing her cape as they walked outside. “So uh… what do you want for christmas Lexa?” She asked and the brunette shrugged. “If we’re buying each other presents you should go into the small bookshop they have there. But don’t expect me to buy you candy for a present because you buy enough of that by yourself.” Clarke chuckled and nodded, sounded fair enough. She glanced at Lexa as they were walking.

She rarely smiled, but she was really beautiful, with expressful eyes and a pouty lip. Clarke knew she was gay, but she hadn’t really seen her checking out any girls. “It’s impolite to stare Klark.” Lexa said suddenly and Clarke blushed.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade they made plans to meet in three broomsticks in an hour and Clarke walked into the bookstore at lack of a better idea. She hit the candy store too, buying some of her favorites before heading to three broomsticks. “Clarke, here.” Lexa held out an arm to attract Clark's attention and she joined her, Lexa shooting a butter beer and soft pretzel her way. “I didn’t know what you wanted and it’s a long line so..” Clarke nodded and seated, taking a sip of the beer and moaned softly. “God this is good.” She said and Lexa nodded. Clarke looked at her surprised when she felt Lexa’s shoe against hers, lexa moving her fit slightly against her. “So how come you’re not going home for the holidays?” Clarke asked and Lexa shrugged. “I come from a big family, and I didn’t really feel like I’d be missed there, I prefer to take this time to have a bedroom all to myself.” She said and Clarke chuckled. “Mm lucky I still have one girl left in mine, she’s a pain in my ass too, ugh.” She tried the pretzel before holding it out to Lexa who took a bite.

“Good.” She nodded and Clarke glanced at her. “Wanna play wizards chess when we come back?” She asked and Lexa raised a brow. “Sure, but you do know there’s no chance in you winning right?” She smirked and Clarke raised a brow. “Oh really? Because I’m a very talented cheater, so I think I will win.” Lexa frowned, looking at her frustrated. “But then you didn’t really win… and now that you told me you’ll cheat don’t you think I’ll notice?” She asked and Clarke grinned and shook her head. “MM nope, I’m that good.” Lexa raised a brow and Clarke chuckled and finished her beer. “Come on, I have one more store I want to go to.”

“I told you I’d win.” Clarke smirked when Lexa walked her to her common room later that night. “But you admit to having cheated then you loose!” She said frustrating and Clarke chuckled. “Ease up Lex.” She kissed her cheek and Lexa tensed and watched her. “So you’re going to the christmas party tomorrow right? We’ll go together?” She asked and Lexa nodded. “Yes. I’ll see you tomorrow Klark.” She said before glancing at the opening to Clarke’s common room. “Goodnight.” She left and Clarke got ready for bed.

The christmas party started at six, a new event hogwarts had started for the leftover students. Clarke changed into a silver dress, not too formal but a bit more fun than her school clothes or jeans, and she fixed her hair before going to the great hall where she’d meet Lexa. Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw her there, dressed in suit pants, a white button up and a vest, her sleeves slightly rolled up and her brown hair rolling down her right shoulder. “You look amazing.” Clarke said as she approached her and Lexa looked her over. “I could say the same thing about you Clarke.” She said and Clarke smiled, seeing Lexa taking in her curves in the dress. “Why thank you.” She smiled and linked her arms with Lexa’s.

They made it into a big ball room or similar, punch and snack tables lining it and people where dancing, talking and having fun. “Let’s dance?” Clarke turned to Lexa who hesitated. “I’m not much of a dancer Klark.” She said but Clarke was already dragging her to the dance floor. “Just follow my lead.” She stepped close to her as a new song started, moving her hips and moved her arms in the air, stepping closer to Lexa and tossed her hair slightly before moving her arms down around Lexa’s neck who was standing stiffly, watching her and Clarke smiled. “Okej hey it’s easy.” She moved her hands down Lexa’s hips. “Loosen up here, just move to the beat okay? Relax.” She chuckled and Lexa lost some of her stiffness, still not moving a lot, seemingly to awkward and Clarke smiled. “How about I dance around you and when you get a feel for it you join me? and remember no one cares if you dance well or not, as long as you have fun.”

Lexa nodded as Clarke moved her back to her, moving against her and shimmied her body down slightly, moving her legs then coming up and Lexa moved her hands to her hips, Clarke felt her starting to move behind her and she smiled.

After a little while they were both parched and panting tiredly as they made their way to the punch table. Clarke poured two glasses and held one out to Lexa. “To dancing and good company?” Lexa nodded and they bumped their glasses together before knocking them back. Clarke ate a piece of candy when Lexa grabbed her wrist. “I want to give you my present now.” She said and Clarke nodded, Lexa tugged her out of the crowded room. They found a private corner in a hallway and Clarke moved the package for Lexa out of her bag. Lexa smiled and opened it, inside a book from the bookshop and a board of muggle chess. “It’s uh, without living chess pawns. I promise I won't cheat.” She chuckled.

Lexa looked up at her with a smile and kissed her cheek. “Thank you.” She smiled before taking a small box from her pocket and held it out to her. “Here, merry christmas.” Clarke looked it over before opening it, a small gasp escaping her lips. “How did you…’?” She asked, looking at the small music box, playing an old song she hadn’t heard in a long time. “You told us about the one you had as a kid last year, and when I found out we’d be spending christmas together I had one made.” Clarke watched her with big eyes. “I can’t believe you remember that.. why would you go to all this trouble? You don’t like me.” Lexa bit her lip and glanced away, Clarke squeezing her into her arms in a tight hug before they parted and Lexa watched her. “I do like you Klark.” She said and took her hand, Clarke looking up at her, uncertain before she realized what she meant and she leaned into kiss her.


	8. Pyjama shorts in december

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is forced to work on christmas but is rewarded by a party invitation

Lexa sighed, seating and leaned back when the doorbell rang and she rose when a customer came in. She smiled when she saw who it was, and the blonde nodded at her before grabbing a grocery basket and went around the store. She worked in a small grocery store in a popular family neighborhood, and her boss had insisted they’d be open on christmas but didn’t want to work himself so that meant Lexa had too. It didn’t really matter, the only thing she had planned for christmas was Echo’s party and that was after her shift anyway, but there had been zero customers until now. She glanced at Clarke, who was a regular. She came down almost every day before Lexa was closing up because she had a sweet tooth, and she was really friendly.

In california it never rained, and it especially never snowed, but right now Lexa felt pretty grateful for the sunny weather as it meant Clarke wore her pyjama shorts shamelessly, and when she bent down to get something from a freeze box Lexa had an impeccable vision of her ass, and she took the opportunity to look and smirked. Clarke finished up and went to the register and smiled. “Hi Lexa, Merry Christmas!” She smiled and Lexa smiled back as she started scanning and shuffling Clarke’s stuff into a bag. “Merry Christmas Clarke.” She nodded and Clarke’s smile dropped. “Wait you’re working on christmas… that’s so unfair! You shouldn't have to do that.” She said with a small frown but Lexa shrugged. “Someone has to ey?” She pointed out.

“Well how long is your shift?” Lexa glanced at the time. “I close up at ten.” Clarke nodded and took her bag, handing over money. “Well I’m having a party, you’re invited if you don’t have any plans.” She said and Lexa raised a brow. “Really? But I’m a stranger, could be a serial killer.” She said and Clarke chuckled. “You’re not a stranger I see you every day!” She took the change and the bag. “It’s building number 3, floor 7 and the first door to the left if you decide to show up.” She smiled and left.

When Lexa’s shift ended she hesitated, she had said she’d go to Echo’s but she might not get another chance to meet Clarke outside the shop… She decided to go to Clarke’s and glanced at her motorcycle, if she drank she’d take a train home. She grabbed a pack of smokes from the store before going to building number three, having changed to her jeans, button up and leather vest and she stepped out on the seventh floor and rang the ‘Griffin’ doorbell.

A brunette answered and looked her over. “Clarke did you hire a stripper?” She called out and Clarke came to the door. She was wearing tights with a red tunic, Lexa eyeing the cleavage for a second before Clarke grinned and wrapped her into a surprised hug. “You came!” She said, soon parting. “Come in, come in.” She closed the door after her. “Want a drink?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded, getting dragged into a kitchen and Clarke grabbed two plastic mugs, pouring some liquids in each and handed her one. “There, try it.” Lexa took a sip and coughed, it was strong but under a heavy taste of candy. “Tasty.” She lied.

Clarke smiled, seating on a barstool and watched her. “I’m happy you came.” She said and Lexa nodded. “Me too.” She took a step closer and Clarke watched her and grabbed some chips from a bag. “So ready to meet some friends?” She asked and Lexa nodded, she’d rather stay and talk to her but didn’t know how to say that.

Clarke led her into the livingroom, about a dozen twenty something year olds talking and laughing, some dancing or making out. “This is Octavia and Raven.” She smiled, approaching two brunettes in a conversation and Lexa recognized Raven as the brunette had opened the door. “Guys this is Lexa!” Clarke smiled and Raven raised a brow and looked Lexa over. “I think I found the reason for Clarke’s need to run down to the store every five minutes.” She smirked and Lexa saw Clarke elbow her. “Aoch what?” Raven groaned, Lexa watching them as the other brunette chuckled. “Ignore them, they’re always like this. This is my boyfriend, Lincoln.” Lexa glanced at the muscular man and nodded, seeing a beer in his hand. “Thank god, they have beer?” She made it to the kitchen and found one in the fridge, getting one before returning and Clarke and Lexa had stopped their bickering.

“We should play seven minutes in heaven.” Raven smirked, looking between Clarke and Lexa. “What are we, eight?” Octavia chuckled and Raven rolled her eyes. “If wanting to make out with someone in a dark room makes you eight then yeah I’d say everyone in here is eight.” She said and Clarke smiled. “Sorry about my friends they're just… drunk.” She joked and Lexa smiled. “No worries.” She said and Clarke nodded and took a sip of her beer.

“How about king instead?” Clarke suggested and grabbed a deck of card and a mug. “Bellamy, Jasper you game?” She called to the guys across the room and they joined her and glanced at Lexa. “Lex this is Bell and Jasper.” Bellamy held out a hand and Lexa shook it before they seated to play in the kitchen, setting up the mug in the middle and they started playing.

“I do not envy Clarke.” Jasper said after playing a while, looking at the middle cup filled with sugary drinks, beers and whiskey. “You better pay attention Lexa, you're going to see something beautiful.” Clarke, who had lost the game said and she grabbed the cup and brought it to her lips, chugging the whole thing in three big swallows and Lexa looked at her impressed. “Damn!” She chuckled and Clarke grinned.

“Smoke? Do you have a balcony?” She asked and Clarke nodded, leading her out to it and Lexa was glad to finally have some privacy. “Do you want one?” She asked but Clarke shook her head. “When I was young my mom showed me a bunch of nasty pictures of what can happen from smoking, shit you wouldn't believe. It was enough to swear me off it for a lifetime.” She chuckled.

Lexa nodded and examined her, she had a beautiful smile and happy blue eyes. Lexa leaned against the railing and smiled. “Mm what would you say if I kissed you?” She asked and Clarke raised a brow. “I’d probably say...that you don’t waste time.” She smirked. “Now are you gonna kiss me or not?” She asked after a moment when Lexa didn’t do anything. “Mm no I’m taking my time.” Clarke chuckled and slapped her shoulder. “Tease.” She pursed her lips together and Lexa smiled. “I doubt a girl like you would go for me anyway.” She said and Clarke raised a brow. “That's presumptuous.”

She said and turned to walk inside. “Well would you?” Lexa asked and Clarke smirked. “Mm if you want to know I guess you’re going to have to make an actual effort and oh I don’t know… ask me out?" She tilted her head, waiting for a response and Lexa pondered that for a minute. “Does this party count as a date?” She asked and Clarke chuckled. “Mm if you play your cards right. Now come on, I want to dance.”


	9. Clexa, Ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and her girlfriend Lexa brings her friends Octavia and Raven out to ice skate.

They pulled up at the ice skating rink, Clarke got out and looked around with a grin. Lexa got out of the driver seat and joined Clarke, pulling her in for a kiss and wrapped her arms around her. “Get a room you two.” Raven said as she and Octavia passed them, heading to rent ice skates. “Mm so are you a good skater?” Lexa asked, kissing Clarke’s chin who smiled. “Mm no. I took a few lessons when I was younger, but then my boobs came and destroyed my balance so I quit.” She chuckled and Lexa moved a hand up her chest. “They threw off your balance? Man these must be heavy.” She smirked and squeezed them softly and Clarke chuckled. “You nerd.” She said and gave her a kiss. “Last one to the renter pays for the others ice skates!” She called and ran away towards the small cabin, Lexa running after and quickly catching up, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

“Caught you!” She said and kissed her neck, Clarke turned around and leaned into her, giving her an eskimo kiss before getting out of Lexa’s arms and ran to the cabin, throwing her arms up in the air. “I won!” She said with a grin and Lexa chuckled, catching up to her. “Mm well done babe.” She smiled and kissed her cheek and walked up to the guy in the cabin. “One 37 and one 39.” She said and paid, the guy giving her the ice skates and Clarke raised a brow. “You know my shoe size?” She asked and Lexa nodded. “Mm… best. girlfriend. ever.” Clarke grinned and gave her a kiss before they seated to lace up.

Clarke removed the safe strip of the bottom of the ice skates and slowly made her way to the rink, looking up to see Lexa already waiting for her on the ice. “What… how did you get here so fast?” She asked and Lexa smirked and gave her a kiss. “Mm ready for this?” She asked and Clarke nodded. “How about you, are you good at this?” She asked and Lexa shrugged and took her hand. “Don’t know.” She said and they went out over the ice, Clarke let go of her hand and moved forward slowly, smiling as she managed to move forward and grinned. “Lexa look!” She said and looked around, seeing Lexa move around the rank with grace, doing a pirouette and a back track move before she came over to Clarke, coming to a halt.

Clarke looked at her grumpily and crossed her arms over her chest. “Why are you good at everything?” she asked and Lexa chuckled. “Come on, I just have good balance, you’ll learn.” She took her hand and tugged her out in the middle of the rink, and they skated across the ice together. “How did you do that pirouette? that looks so hard.” she said and Lexa smiled, letting go of her and made another pirouette. “See? It’s easy. Now you try.” Clarke nodded and tried making a pirouette, entangling her legs and fell on her ass with a groan.

“Nice move Griff.” Raven smirked, coming up to them and Clarke glared at her before Lexa helped her up. “Like you could do better.” Clarke muttered and Raven chuckled and moved a bit away before making a pirouette, not as nice as Lexa’s but still pretty impressive. “How is it I’m the only one who can’t do that?” She pouted and Lexa gave her a kiss. “You have a lot of other useful talents Clarke.” She said and Clarke smiled and nodded, moving out again.

Lexa watched her and smiled and Raven chuckled. “You’re so whipped Lexie.” She smirked and got back to Octavia and Lexa frowned. “Am not.” She mumbled and joined Clarke again who moved into her chest and kissed her chin and Lexa wrapped her arms around her. “Mm you look adorable in your christmas jumper.” She said and tugged the shirt under Clark's jacket. “Adorable?” Clarke pouted and Lexa smiled and gave her a kiss. “Also very beautiful and sexy.” She smirked and Clarke chuckled. “And cold… time for hot cocoa soon?” She asked and Lexa nodded and kissed her cheek. “Get your shoes on, I’ll get the others.”

Clarke skated off the rink, wobbling back to the bench and took off her ice skates. She grabbed her boots when the others came and changed too. “So where are we going?” Octavia asked and Clarke shrugged. “Somewhere with hot cocoa and a comfy seat.” Clarke said and took Lexa’s hand. “There’s a nice cafe just a block away.”

They headed there, happy it was pretty empty and got their drinks and snacks and seated at a couch booth. Clarke snuggled into Lexa’s chest who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Clarke sipped her hot cocoa and Lexa kissed her head and smiled.

\- clexia


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the christmas stands open Clarke see a new booth for the year, a brunette selling candles...

Clarke circled the town square, putting her cold hands in her pockets. It was december first, and as tradition she always visited the christmas market that had opened during december only, but Raven was late. She glanced through the stands, seeing a new one with candles, and she took a few steps closer so she could take a look. There were hand painted candles and scented ones, christmas colored ones and some type of special candles you could turn into a christmas ball? This hadn’t been up the last few years and she glanced up at the girl in the booth, her breath getting stuck in her throat.

The girl was gorgeous, and looked about her age. “Enjoy your candles, merry christmas!” She said to an elder couple who had bought a christmas themed painted candle and Clarke watched her for a minute, brown curls moving off her shoulder as water and she thought she saw green eyes behind a pair of squared glasses, which for some reason made Clark's stomach squirm happily. She walked up to it and the girl noticed her and smiled. “Hey, you’re interested in candles?” She asked and Clarke nodded. “Did you make all the candles? On your own?” She asked and the brunette nodded. “It’s sort of a hobby of mine. Do you like candles too? I mean, who doesn’t.” The brunette smiled, her cheeks rosy from the cold and Clarke nodded and checked in some painted candles, different festive colours painted in patterns on the otherwise white thick candle and she nodded.

“Of course I do, all though I’d never go so far as to make my own but these look great, I’ll take this one?” She said and held the candle up for Lexa who checked the price before wrapping it up in a bag and Clarke paid. “Isn’t it cold standing here all day? Do you work alone?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded which Clarke figured was a yes on both. “Well do you want me to get you a hot cocoa or something?” She asked and Lexa hesitated. “I couldn’t ask you to do that…” She said but Clarke nodded. “Of course you can! I’ll be right back.” She said and without another world she left, coming back soon with two hot chocolate with whipped cream and Lexa grabbed her bag to get money out but Clarke shook her head. “It’s on me.” She said with a smile and Lexa nodded surprised. “I’m Lexa.” She said and leaned out to shake her hand which Clarke took and shook. “Clarke.” She said and Lexa smiled. “Nice meeting you Clarke.” She said, opening her mouth to say something else when Raven patted Clarke's back from behind, making her jump slightly. “Oh, hey Raven.” She smiled and Lexa closed her mouth. “Have a good time at the market Clarke.” She smiled and Clarke gave her a smile before moving away to look around with Raven.

“Who was that?” Raven asked, glancing inside the bag. “Well she started a new booth this year, she was nice.” Clarke said and Raven smirked. “You totally think she’s hot.” She said, there was no fooling her best friend. “Oh shut up.” Clarke chuckled and pushed Raven’s hat down over her eyes.

*next day*

Clarke walked between the different booths. It was next day after school and she had returned to the market place. Pathetic as it seemed she wanted to see the candle girl again, and she was pretty sure she didn’t go to their school. She bought a pair of mittens since she didn’t have any and put them on her cold hand before buying two warm chocolate again and walked up to Lexa’s booth. “Hey Lexa.” She smiled and the brunette turned to her surprised. “Wow you really like this market.” She chuckled and Clarke shrugged.

“It gets me in the spirit of christmas I suppose. I brought you another drink.” She said and held it out and Lexa hesitated. “I can’t keep letting you pay for it…” She said and Clarke smiled. “Well how about I get a discount on your candles? My mom really liked them, I figured I should buy some more.” She said and Lexa seemed happy with that. Clarke bought two more patterned candles when she found one that was a bit special and looked it over. “What is that?” She asked and Lexa smiled, seemingly excited to tell someone about it.

“See, it’s an electronic flame, only when you light the candle by pressing this small button on it..” She showed Clarke. “It doesn’t light your candle but someone with a twin candle, it would make a cute present. I have a friend who made them for some sort of school work and I asked if he’d made more for the market.” She said and Clarke nodded. “Well then I’m definitely getting a pair.” She smiled and Lexa put them in a bag. “So who’s room are you planning on lighting up Clarke?” She asked and Clarke smiled.

“I don’t know yet.” She said and payed, Lexa giving her a generous discount. “Thank you.” She said and Lexa nodded, Clarke hesitated, not wanting to leave yet. “How old are you?” She asked. “19.” Lexa said and Clarke nodded. “So are you in high school or college?” She asked since nineteen could mean both and Lexa smiled. “Collage. You?” She asked and Clarke bit her lip. “High school, but I’m graduating next year.” She said and Lexa nodded and glanced at her clock. “I think I’ve earned a break, want to go on a walk with me?” She asked and Clarke nodded with a grin.

They headed to a less crowded street, both sipping their hot cocoas. “So what made you start making candles?” Clarke asked and Lexa shrugged. “I really like candles and I thought it would be nice to try it out doing it for myself and I like it. Take’s a lot of patience though.” She said and Clarke nodded. “So what are you studying?” She asked and Lexa glanced at her. “Econ, which is a world apart from candle making.” She chuckled. “But I like that too.” She said with a smile.

“How about you, what are you going to study?” She asked and Clarke bit her lip. “Probably med, my mom is pushing me for it. I guess majoring in art is useless and doesn’t ensure a career.” She said and Lexa frowned. “Well it’s not your mother’s decision, all though I understand how it is to have an overbearing parent, my father is on me a lot.” She nodded and Clarke smiled, happy she understood. Their shoulders touched as they walked and they glanced at each other.

“Maybe I should head back to the stand.” Lexa said after a few minutes and Clarke nodded but stopped walking and Lexa noticed it, stopping too. “Would you like to hang out sometime?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded, moving a pencil from above her hand and scribbled her number on Clarke’s hand, who raised a brow. “I have a phone…” She pointed out and Lexa smiled. “Mm but your hand was easier to get up. Plus we don’t need our phones to every single thing we do. Goodbye Clarke.” She smiled before returning to her stand and Clarke grinned and looked down at the number.


	11. granma Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke goes to Abby's house for christmas with a surprise. I'm sorry this one is short.

Clarke bit her nails nervously. “Stop doing that.” Lexa said and moved Clarke's arm away from her mouth before returning her hand on the wheel. “What if she gets mad? Or…” Lexa raised a brow. “You’re twenty six year old Clarke, are you seriously telling me you’re afraid of your mother?” She asked and Clarke hesitated. “No but… I don’t know, what if she doesn’t get happy?” She asked and Lexa smiled. “Of course she will.” She said, tugging in the stupid christmas tie Clarke always insisted she’d wear every christmas since they met and parked the car. “Ready for this?” She asked and took Clakre’s hand who nodded. “Okay, yeah I’m ready.” She said and walked out, getting the carrier from the back seat and walked up to the front door of her mother’s house and knocked, Lexa joining beside her and squeezed her hand when the door opened.

Abby smiled when she saw them and pulled them in for a group hug and looked them over. “Merry Christmas.” She said with a small grin before realizing what Clarke was holding, looking at the baby carrier and moved off the top part, looking dead serious as she saw the baby boy in it and she looked between the girls. “Merry Christmas! You get a grandson.” Clarke said nervously and Abby looked between them.

“Who is that? Are you babysitting on christmas?” She asked and Clarke frowned. “It was a good prank… but who's his parents?” Abby asked and Lexa scratched her neck. “We are Abby… we adopted him yesterday.”

Abby looked at Lexa and Clarke then the baby, then trying to read their expressions. “I have a grandson!?” She asked before lifting baby boy Aden up and looked him over. “He’s so handsome!” She said and held him against her chest. “If this is a joke you’re not getting food.” She said, looking between them again and Clarke chuckled.

“I can’t believe you just adopted someone that quickly… I know you were thinking about it but… well Clarke always was one to move fast.” She handed Aden back to her daughter who kissed his head and put him back in the carrier. “I feel so old, already a grandma.” Abby chuckled and Clarke smirked. “Mhm maybe we should have gotten you a walking stick for christmas.” She said and Abby slapped her shoulder in an affectionate way and smiled. “Hey watch it.” She said and Lexa chuckled. “I’ll be a cool grandma.” Abby said and led them into the dining room where the rest of the guests was, all taking turns to greet the baby and they all agreed it was the cutest baby ever.


	12. perfect present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clarke wanders what she should give her girlfriend
> 
> the two of them attends a party
> 
> \- includes smut

”No I’m serious she’s so mysterious. She just keeps saying ‘Clarke you’re the best gift I’ve ever been given and I don't need anything else.’ How do you shop for that?” Raven chuckled. ”Of course you’d turn the sweetest thing ever said into a crisis.” She rolled her eyes. ”Come on. I saved money because I wanted to give her the best present but I have no ideas, our first christmas needs to be perfect Raven.” Clarke groaned. ”So give her a pervie card.” Clarke raised a brow. ”Pervie card?” She asked and Raven nodded.

“Everytime she want’s to do something special in bed you’ll agree to it, like five pervie cards gives her five goes of whatever she wants.” Clarke frowned. “I can’t give her that.” She said. “Why not?” Raven asked and Clarke chuckled. “Well first of all, that’s not a perfect christmas gift, but more then that I already do everything she wants in bed, and so does she.” Raven smirked. “Mm kinky.” Clarke chuckled and rolled her eyes. “No but seriously, what do you get for your millionaire hot shot girlfriend who already has everything she wants and refuse to at least boost me with some ideas?” Raven shrugged. “I don’t know, but we’ve been shopping for hours. Food, now, or I’ll rip your tongue out and you can give her that.” Clarke raised a brow but nodded and they found a small lunch place and cozied up in a booth.

Clarke ordered a burger and dug in with a relieved sigh, her stomach had been growling at her for a while. “Why don’t you take slutty professional pictures of you and make a ‘Clarke calendar’ for 2018?” Clarke looked up from her food. “Not everyone is confident enough to put their body on a calendar. And Lexa is the jealous type, she’d just be mad thinking about a photographer seeing me half naked.”

Raven sighed, drained from ideas. Clarke glanced at her before looking out the window to a bookshop on the other side of the street. “I just had the best idea…”

 

* Christmas eve *

Lexa swirled the glass of whiskey in her hand, having denied all Clarke attempts to give her a holiday themed drink. She looked around the party at everyone laughing, dancing and talking. “You have a lot of friends Clarke.” She said and Clarke nodded, who tugged Lexa’s tie and smiled. “Mm yes, unlike you I’m a social person, I don’t hide behind a pile of papers.” Lexa raised a perfect brow. “Those papers determine the future of the company and 250 peoples jobs I’m not hiding it’s called work.”

Clarke smirked, Lexa always got worked up when Clarke teased her about the company. “Mhm. Now, Lexa… Since I’m your girlfriend, if I give you a christmas tie tomorrow, would you wear it to work?” Lexa looked at her, trapped between not wanting to make a fool of herself and wanting to be the perfect girlfriend. “Please tell me you didn’t?” She asked and Clarke shook her head. “Don’t worry, I didn’t get you anything to wear. I know you’re all suits and no play.”

Lexa tugged her close against her and looked down at her. “You’re the one to talk, I don’t see a fuzzy reindeer shirt over your chest.” She ogled Clark's cleavage without shame and Clarke grinned. “Mm well normally I would wear that but I wanted to look my best for you.” Lexa licked her lips and nodded, checking out Clarke’s gold dress, looking like it was sown on her it was so tight. “Mm you look good in everything Clarke…” Lexa said and Clarke finished her sentence. “But especially cleavage dresses?” She guessed and Lexa smirked. “Mm no, you look best in absolutely nothing.” She leaned in and nibbled on Clark's earlobe, her body shivering and she melted into Lexa. “Mm you cheater you know I can’t resist when you do that.”

Lexa nodded and Clarke kissed her, moving a hand inside Lexa’s suit jacket and stroke her back and Lexa squeezed her ass. “Mm come with me.” Clarke whispered and took her hand, slipping through the crowd into the kitchen where she kissed her and Lexa lifted her up to sit on the table, Clarke wrapping her legs around her when they heard people incoming and Clark's eyes widened and she grabbed Lexa’s arm and pushed the two of them into the cleaning closet, closing the door just as two women stepped inside. Clarke bit her lip shut to keep from giggling and she turned to Lexa in the dark, barely seeing her but she knew her body in the dark and she leaned up to kiss her cheek.

Lexa moved to meet it with her lips instead and deepened the kiss, Clarke closing her eyes as Lexa traced her fingers up Clark's leg and to the edge of the dress, sneaking a hand in and Clarke let out a small gasp. Lexa pressed her back against the wall of the small closet and kissed her neck, her hands moving up to her hips then down her ass and she pressed against her and nibbled on her earlobe, Clarke biting her shoulder to keep from moaning. She didn’t know how, but Lexa always managed to wrap Clarke around her finger.

She blushed, feeling the pool gathering up within her underwear and she looked up to see Lexa watching her.

Lexa squeezed her ass before her fingers traced down the line of her dress and inside, moving Clarke’s underwear down to her feet before moving a hand between her legs. Clarke kissed her with hunger, her pupils blown as Lexa moved two slender finger tips inside of her, the whole fingers soon inside and she curled them, Clarke bucking towards her but Lexa moved an arm over her hips to pin her to her place as Clarke tried to meet her motions, whining quietly and Lexa smirked in response. “Quiet.” She whispered before nibbling on Clarke’s neck who closed her eyes.

Lexa kept moving her fingers, the slender fingers were like magic inside her as she curled her fingers towards her, moving two fingertips to Clark's g-spot that made Clarke gasp and Lexa took the moment she was off guard to take two fingers to move her clit in her control, tracing it with her thumb before rubbing it between her fingers and Clarke whined and moaned, her body wanting to move and press against Lexa, but Lexa pinned her still and she buried her face in her neck.

Lexa moved out her fingers, teasing her entrance with them and Clarke bucked against them, looking at Lexa impatient and pleadingly and she moved them back, moving her arm away from Clarke who was now allowed to thrust towards her fingers, Lexa rubbing her pink bud faster than ever and Clark's breathing hitched, slightly overwhelmed as she came, her body trembling and she opened her mouth for a loud moan but Lexa clamped a hand over it, continuing to move her fingers inside her, curling and hitting Clark's favorite spots.

Clarke bit into Lexa’s hand, her body on fire and she clenched around Lexas fingers hard, her breathing heavy and her body weak and trembling against Lexa as she came again, Lexa looking at her satisfied, and she let her ride out the orgasm before kissing her and she grabbed a towel, Clarke raising her brow as Lexa moved it between Clarke’s leg, cleaning her up gently, and Clarke closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Lexa got her own hands to clean as well and Clarke, on wobbly legs wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “You’re amazing.” She whispered and adjusted her dress and put on her underwear before pressing her ear against the door, not hearing anything so she walked out, the kitchen empty and she pulled Lexa out and kissed her.

“There you two are.” Lincoln appeared in the door opening and looked them over. “Come on Raven is finally drunk enough to make her christmas special toast.” Lexa raised a brow and Clarke chuckled, hooking their arms together and walked into the big living room where Raven was standing on a chair, saying emotional and sobby things about friendship and Clarke smirked and moved up her video camera.

People raised their glasses after she finished and Clarke raised her champagne and clinked it together with Lexa’s whiskey. “Charming speech.” Lexa smirked and Clarke chuckled. “Mm normally Raven is as tight lipped as you when it comes to talking about emotional stuff, but get a few eggnogs in her and she’s all open.” Lexa chuckled and nodded as Raven came over and pulled them into a group hug. “You guys are the best… and so cute together.” They parted and Raven turned to Lexa. “Mm I can’t believe she finally found a good one.” She smirked. “But you should know I know all the states it's legal to kill in and if you hurt her I’ll take you there.” She left them and Lexa raised a brow. “It’s illegal to kill in all the states…” She said and Clarke chuckled. “I don’t think that would stop her, she’s a woman of her words.” Lexa chuckled and smirked. “Well good luck to her.” She said confidently and Clarke raised a brow. “Or you’ll just never hurt me so it won't be necessary.” Lexa looked at her and smiled and kissed her head. “Of course I would never hurt you.” 

“Mhm. Now come on, I want cookies.” She dragged her over to the buffet table and filled up on all the differents type of desserts there was. Lexa knew better then to comment as they seated by the table together, their feet stroking against each others. 

* Christmas day *

Clarke leaned back as Lexa handed her a last christmas present, a very small rectangular box and Clarke smiled, guessing it was another jewelry. After the party they had come home to an almost sleepless night in the bed, having fun under the covers instead and then finally dozed off in each other's arms, and earlier today Clarke had brought her to lunch with her parents, it was the first time they had met but they instantly approve when they saw how Lexa pulled out the chair for Clarke and squeezed her hand under the lunch. Now that the sun had set, they seated under the tree Clarke had insisted Lexa should have in her flat, along with some other holiday decorations and given out their presents to each other. Clarke opened the lid to the box, her eyes widening when she saw the key.

Clarke looked at Lexa uncertain. “You… you got me a car? That’s… too much Lexa.” She gulped and looked at the mercedes key and Lexa smiled. “Well you can’t continue to drive around that death trap, you call me like twice a day because it’s male functioning. You know you want the car.” She nibbled on her earlobe and Clarke smiled and closed her eyes. “Mm okay… but you better prepare for some car sex.” She smirked and Lexa purred. “Mm if I have to.” She teased. Clarke grinned and gave her a kiss. “Mm… I have one last gift for you.” Clarke said and purred back, holding out a square package and Lexa smiled. For a book lover it was probably quite obvious that’s what it was, and Lexa smiled and opened the package. When she saw the book she froze, looking up at Clarke surprised and examined her face. “Is this…” She glanced between her and the book and Clarke nodded and seated next to her.

Lexa didn’t have a lot of photos in her apartment, but one of the few was on her desk in the room, a young woman reading to a little baby. Lexa had confessed it was a picture of her mother reading to her, a translation of some book she had when she was a baby but Lexa had lost the book. Now Lexa looked over the book in her hands, the same front page but in the original language, and when she opened the front she saw a signature inside. “It’s eh, from the first release of the book. You’re fluent in french right?” She hesitated, looking at Lexa closely. She had visited about a dozen old bookshops with no luck to finally find it online.

She had been confident it was the perfect present but now she was nervous, seeing Lexa looking at the book closely and she gulped, was this a stupid gift? Lexa nodded a late response to her question before putting the book down and pulling her into a hug. “Thank you.” She whispered and kissed Clark's neck and shoulder and Clarke smiled relieved. 

Lexa moved her head up and Clarke kissed her cheek. “Of course Lex.” She smiled and Lexa watched her with a smile. “Thank you for today Klark.” She said and took her hand. “Lunch with your parents were nice… all though I prefer having you all to myself.” She said and Clarke grinned and kissed her neck. “Mm me too.” She purred and Lexa scooped her up and lifted her to the couch, some christmas show was on but they ignored it as Lexa kissed her.

Clarke kissed her back and moved into her lap, leaning into her as she deepened the kiss and Lexa moved her hands to her hips and moved her lips to Clark's neck who kissed down her collarbone and unbuttoned Lexa’s white shirt and kissed down to the edge of the simple white bra and Clarke sneaked a hand back and unhooked it. She got the bra loose and tossed it to the floor, kissing down to her chest before burying her face between them and Lexa looked down at her and smiled, wrapping her arms around her and kissed her head. “Merry Christmas Klark.” She said and Clarke looked up at her with a small grin. “Happy christmas Lexa.” They smiled and Clarke moved a blanket over them as they snuggled into the couch.


	13. 100 verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa travels to azgeda to see the snow

Clarke smiled, pinning Lexa down in the bed and kissed her, Lexa cupping her face and kissed her back. Clarke deepened it slightly by moving Lexa’s lips open more, nibbling on her bottom lip before parting and Lexa whined frustrated. Clarke smiled at that and lied down half on top of her. ”Do you know what christmas is Lexa?” She asked and kissed Lexa’s chin who frowned. ”No… What is kristmast?” Clarke chuckled and kissed her chest. “It’s a holiday, a special day people celebrate once a year.” Lexa moved her hands to Clark's hips who traced a finger down Lexas chest. “What do they celebrate?” Lexa asked and kissed her head. 

“Well technically it’s… when a person was born, an important person from humanity’s history.” Lexa frowned. “Who?” Clarke chuckled, knowing Lexa didn’t really have time to hear the whole story about religion. “Well that person isn't really important, the point is that it's a tradition, you spend the day with people you love and eat good food. A long time ago you would put trees in your house and give each other gifts too, and it would often snow on this day.” Lexa smiled. ”Are you making this up to get good food and presents? You can get that anyway.” Clarke chuckled and gave her a kiss. ”Mm no, I’m not. And gifts aren't necessary but…” Lexa seated and pulled Clarke into her lap and kissed her shoulder. ”But?” she asked. ”Well I have always wanted to see snow. Now that Roan is in charge and Azgeda is no threat to you, maybe we could go and visit soon?” She traced a hand down Lexas stomach and Lexa’s breathing hitched. ”I’d understand if you don’t want to” she bit her lip. Lexa watched her and shook her head. ”Its history. I’d be honored to show you the snow.” Clarke grinned and kissed her. 

-

Clarke grabbed an apple from her saddlebag and bit into it. ”We’re practically there, sure you don’t want to save your appetite?” Lexa asked and Clarke shook her head and finished it. She looked further ahead when she saw the trees began to get white tipped, Even further down the road snow Was scattered on the ground and the trees were completely white. She saw a stable too and glanced at Lexa. ”Why is the stable out here?” She asked and tossed what left of the apple in the ground, knowing animals would finish it or it would become compost. ”Well this one is for visitors, our horses aren't trained for ice and snow in the same way.” She led her to it and they left their horses, Lexa paying the stable guy. ”Take good care of them.” Clarke kissed her horses mule, the white horse with black spots she had gotten from Lexa as a gift before they headed forward on foot, the snow getting higher until they reached the final path that seemed to have been shoveled Off. 

The guard at the gate stopped them. ”Names please.” he said and Lexa glanced at him. ”Leksa kom trikru and Klark kom skaikru.” Clarke glanced at Lexa and the guard let them pass, a woman coming out to them to meet them. ”I’ll take you to Roan.” she smiled and Clarkee glanced at her then around. The whole city was covered in snow in some places while some places had been shoveled to only leave a little. It wasn’t snowing now but it was beautiful, the white glistening color of the snow catching her eyes. ”Its beautiful.” Clarke whispered to Lexa as they were led inside the castle and into the throne room. Roan stood by the table before walking up to them. ”Welcome.” 

He handed them a brown steaming liquid and looked them over. ”Thank you for your hospitality.” Clarke Said and Lexa looked around. ”Well of course, its an honor.” he winked. ”Gretchen will lead you to your chamber I’m sure you want some rest.” Clarke finished the liquid quickly, burning her mouth but the liquid traveled through her body leaving warmth which she needed. ”Thanks.” they followed the girl up a few flights of stairs til a double door and she led them into a big chamber. ”If you want food or anything else tell the guard, he’ll be at the foot of the floor for your convenience.” She left and Clarke looks around. ”How do they make it so hot in here when it's freezing outside?” She took off her coat. ”The houses outside the castle are colder, but the rooms in here are run with hot water through the walls.” Clarke nodded and watched Lexa, pulling her in for a kiss. ”Thank You.” She Said and Lexa nodded. ”Of course Klark.”

Clarke tugged Lexa to the bed and they took a quick nap before Clarke woke up, watching a sleeping Lexa and she leaned in, purring in her ear and Lexa cracked an eye open. “Hm?” She asked in an adorable sleepy voice. “I want to go out, see the snow more and look around.” It took a minute for Lexa to wake up fully but then they dressed and headed out, it was snowing and Clarke grinned, dressed a bit warmer as they walked through the city and Clarke hooked their arms together as they walked to the small stores and markets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Would have loved to write this longer but pretty tired, plus I have 100-verse on my fanfic :)


	14. Lexark christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty short and just small glances into Lexark

Alicia grinned, jumping into Elyza’s arms and kissed her. “You did it!” She said with a smile, glancing at the big tree that Alicia and Nick had gotten. “I looked through the attic and found some ornaments.” She said and Elyza smiled. “That’s great ‘Lishy.” She said and took off her jacket. “You didn’t meet anyone or… thing?” She asked and Nick shook his head. “Nope.” He said as Alicia hustled out the box of decorations and tree ornaments. They all helped decorate the tree, Alicia and Elyza sharing a smile as Elyza got her a chair to put the angel on the top of the tree. 

Since the dam they had all made it, and moved to a small american farm, Madison had pushed for it and they had stayed there for a few months, growing a few crops but didn’t have any animals. Elyza had been the one to pull Alicia out of the water, and they had slowly gotten feelings for each other, Alicia hesitant at first but she knew Elyza cared for her alot. 

“You’re back.” Madison said, coming from the kitchen and pulling Nick close and kissed his head. “Mom…” He sighed and got free, running a hand through his hair. Alicia walked up to the calendar on the wall, crossing of yesterday. “It’s the 23.” She said and she bit her lip, a few years earlier Madison would be busy cooking a big christmas dinner. Elyza watched her, Alicia noticed it and the blonde tugged her into their room. 

“Mm you like christmas huh? What do you wish for?” Elyza asked and kissed her jaw. “What? I don’t need anything. I mean, I know I wanted the tree but… that’s all I need, it’s not like this will be a real christmas.” She said and Elyza frowned and pulled her into her lap. “Of course we will. Maybe it won't be like old time but I want to give you something.” She said and kissed her shoulder and Alicia nodded. “Then surprise me.” She kissed her. Elyza kissed her back and deepened it, nibbled on Alicias lip and pushed her down on her back on her bed. 

Alicia smiled as Elyza moved up on top of her, kissed down her neck and collarbone and into the cleavage of her shirt.Alicia gave out a small chuckle, Elyza tugging her shirt off and smiled, kissing down her stomach before kissing her again. 

Alicia wrapped her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss, flipping them around and Elyxa looked at her surprised as Alicia climbed on top of her and started undressing her, no shyness in her movements until Elyza was just a pair of boxers away from being completely nude and Alicia smiled, a small smirk in it and she moved closer when the door opened. Alicia moved over Elyza to cover her. “GET OUT!” She yelled, glaring at Strand who left quickly and Alicia groaned, seating and climbing off Elyza. “It’s impossible to get some privacy here.” She sighed. 

Elyza stroke her arm and smiled. “I have an idea. Tell your mom we’re going out.” She said and dressed, Alicia nodding and putting her shirt on. Her over protective mother nagged her for nearly an hour but she couldnt stop Alicia from leaving the house with Elyza and they jumped up on Elyza’s motorcycle and drove to a small town nearby, getting into a house and Elyza rooted through the house, getting candles for light and led her to the bed. 

“We’re all alone here.” Elyza smirked and Alicia smiled, giving her a kiss as Elyza stroke the back of her hand. “Let’s dance.” She said and Alicia raised a brow. “There’s no music.” She pointed out. “Mm I can sing…” Elyza started singing horribly and false and Alicia chuckled. “Stop stop!” She begged and Elyza chuckled. “Mm but guess what I found.” She grabbed a bag of chips and Alicia’s eyes widened and they lay down in bed and they ate some chips.

*Christmas eve*

Elyza wrapped her arms around Alicia's waist, they had eaten and shared some presents, and was now watching a movie on a projector, Elyza having secured them a spot on the couch and kissed her neck and played with her hair. “Merry christmas ‘Lyza. Thank you.” Alicia said quietly so only she would hear hear and kissed her cheek, Elyza smiled and squeezed her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
